Of Swordians and Axes
by Knight's Bouquet
Summary: Leon falls into a world that's formed up like a beautiful painting, and a girl joins him.
1. The Sad Warrior

**Of Swordians and Axes**

Chapter 1: The Sad Warrior

Looking into the rainy sky and into the lightning, a young man with his Swordian stands below. ''Leon! Come back!'' One man ran through the storm with his long blond hair, while the other held his head low in depression. He couldn't believe what had just happened after all the time; he wanted to drown everything out of his heart so he wouldn't feel regret. Fear crawled upon his shoulders, making him shake from the cold night that approached the land. _It seems as if all hope is lost, so why do I keep standing?, _Leon thought to himself. _None of this would have occurred if I didn't exist under those cruel hands that shattered me. I was nothing to him, and this is why I'm stuck with the title ''Leon.''_

Catching up to his imagination, he touched a mask that shielded his face to the world. No longer did he need to remembered, he was lost and forgotten. Alone, back to life for some unknown cause that seemed to be crossed over by another man's control. He could hear the panting of Stahn, the rain that came right at him, everything seemed so real. The nostalgic cold thrust from the Earth swallowed him whole, and the boy falls to a bright navy blue light that warms him. Melting the ice that covered this being, a sudden twist of fire lurked from the dark and threw him aside. The world made layers of electricity fly from metal this kept a monster in place, no light would be shimmered here. There is no way of escaping if you can't decide your fate. Even a rich son could die cold and lonely without having a destiny.

Wings caressed the man, feathers flew across the water from a woman in white robes what drifted away up above the trees. The world above him pictured a canvas, lines and drops of paint surfaced his face. Is he dreaming, or is he dead? Leon doesn't know; all that he's been through blurred this bizarre background away from him. _Will I ever come back? Will Marian be sad? I've failed, and there's no way of turning back. If death comes behind my back once more, then let it be. Everything will stop, and I will lose the vision of this world. I'd prefer that than anyway or another._ The sound of an axe passed by his ear, and his eyes opened.

''You were dreaming. I've been dozing off lately, too.'' Chopping up stacks of wood, the short figure stopped to hold out her palm. ''If you are okay, tell me if you feel warmth.'' Leon wouldn't reach out to her, and felt how cold his skin was. It was as if the ice had made a sacred bond with him, forbidding any human interaction. Pulling his arm to feel hers, the girl smiled weakly. ''Do you feel my hand? If not, put your hand into the soil of the grass. You'll realize how dry it is.''

''Who are you talking to?'' Leon gave up cooperating with her; all he knew is that she wasn't someone to trust. ''I know I'm cold, so what? This isn't my world, but yours. Have a nice day'', Leon replied sarcastically. ''Being selfish leads downhill.'' _Why won't she shut up? Nobody should be concerned with anything she says. But she's right. I thought I grew out of my selfishness. Did time turn back it's clock just for me? If she said I was dreaming, then why am I not home?_ Picking at the soles of his feet, Leon walked slowly into a fence._ I'm bounded? Is this my punishment?_ rubbing the hard wood, he banged his shoulders against it. There was no way he'd obey being in a small foot a grass with no other place to go.

''Don't stand by that fence, it's old and rotten. Leaning on it will make you fall and bust your skull.'' The girl holding her axe swung it at a monster. ''Leave now.'' This monster scurried from one location to another, until the stranger's axe swiped him down into the rocks. Now the creature was stuck. ''Whether you like it or not, you have to come with me. Around this area, if one monster strikes, they all strike.'' Leon laughed. ''Monsters? Go away! I don't want anything to do with you!'' Stubborn as a mule, Leon crossed his arms. I_ will never listen to some demanding axe holder, that's for sure._

The little girl with the axe was heading Leon's way. She seemed to be concerned with his safety. _Pushing him from behind, this should work, _the strange girl thought inside her head. She thrusted into Leon's back, and carried him along up to the tip of the hill. ''Stop! Running way, Leon ran beyond the hill. He was too pissed to fight back, Swordian or not._ ''_Where's Chal? Chal! Speak to me!'' Opening his right palm, he noticed that Chaltier wasn't with him, and Leon punched a nearby tree for consoling his anger.

Wind swirls under Leon's feet, throwing him though the sky that turned light blue with the glittered sparkles from the moon. The world's format shifted quickly, mysteriously... He saw a enormous hand toss beads down through the sky. Some marble even flew and bounced off Leon's head. He felt miserable, getting hit by some many tiny objects that he had trouble seeing. Clouds stayed still, while birds with icy stares swooped by Leon's cheeks to peck at him. How could he still be alive with all these supernatural summons came dwon to harm him? He might never be able to get a answer for any of this.

Pausing in a unstable motion, Leon sees the sky below him. _I won't live, but in any case, maybe if I jump I'll land. There's no other options left, and I'm too scared to die. _Leaping off the air, Leon falls fast_, _noticing that his life may not be over, but he's still not home.

* * *

Well, I'm brain dead kind of in a way now so I might add a little bit more to this chapter, but I'm planning on making this one a masterpiece. Chapter 2 will up soon, but I'm busy with writing and editing for two other stories so far. If this chapter is edited, please not that this section will be erased or replace it with another comment. Bye!

From, Knight's Bouquet.


	2. Drifting Away

**Chapter 2: Drifting Away**

''Hey, we should catch our prey already.'' Behind a inn, two soldiers argued back and forth about what to do with the young man that was just carried onto the stretcher. ''Prey? Grow up; if anything we must save him for later!'' Gray eyes, huge hands, these men pierced their swords through too many animals to count. ''Wait until he wakes up, eating him wouldn't be as fun if he died asleep. Or shall we report this to our master?''

''Master? Oh, must love come before survival? The ogre and his little slave don't care about what we do do, anyway. Get a hold of yourself, John. John pulls his friend's collar. ''Love? Don't make me laugh! Everything behind that ward represents pure destruction. Only a foll would believe in a such a humane ritual. How do you want to do this?'' John passes a cold stare at Leon, while he's knocked out. ''Where'd you find this depressing thing? He seems to want to die himself.''

''In the snow; his face was freezing right when I picked him up.'' John sighs. ''If he wants to die, then why can't I take his life away? Just look at him, the boy was probably crying his eyes out! If you don't agree with me, then something's wrong with your head.'' ''Shut up and follow orders. Complaining won't get you anywhere. Stay in check and nothing will occur, got it? Travis punches John in the stomach, tired of him already. ''Rest here until your punishment is over. Boch, come over to carry the chains!'' An evil smile crossed Travis' face when the big monster huddled over him. ''If he wakes up, you know what to do.''

''Ah! Travis! H-help me get up!'' John dragged himself right up by a tree. ''We're friends, Travis...'' Boch roared at John. ''You, quiet! No such thing as friends! There's no such thing as friends!'' Stomping in anger, Boch inspected John, throwing the ignorant man over his shoulder. ''There's no such thing as comrades, either! Travis has told you so! Trust Travis!'' _Boch was the foolish type ever since we captured him. Oh, the beautiful nostalgia_, Travis thought to himself. Relentless, John opens his mouth to speak.

''No such thing as stupidity I guess, either? Boch, let me go! You don't want to anger one of-'' ''NO, LISTEN! There are NO friends, No love, No affection! Emotions are for the weak!'' The nonchalant monster frowns, misbehaving because John won't give up. Travis grabs his watch from his pants pocket. ''Time for today's last meal, chow down Boch!'' Boch opens his eyes wide. ''A meal? Yahoo! Dinner's here! Jumping up and down, Boch rattles Travis off his feet. He hits his head first by a hole. ''What is your problem! Gosh, both of you are dumb! Useless! If this is what I knew what going to happen. I would've stayed at the castle!''

''I-I'm not DUMB!'' Swinging his chains, Boch slammed them into the dirt. A deep trail covered the ground. ''John, dumb! Me, not! John's dumb, I'm not!'' ''Ah, so stop acting like it! You stay in check!'' Boch flexed his fists. ''You stay in check! Sit down! Rest in your place!''

Getting up in alarm. Leon groans. His head feels compressed, while his left leg was cramped. Quietly escaping the scenes, Leon entered a alley that was lit up only with red lights. _This is creepy; red lights with an empty alley doesn't send the right message.'_

_

* * *

_''Gah! The prey, it's gone!'' Travis slams fist into the stretcher. ''Well, we'll continue our search tomorrow. Let's report back at the castle. The slave and her master would love to see us.'' ''Are you sure? I think you admire the little brat. The way everything fits together is perfect. Stop comforting that kid. What's the use?'' John sighs.

''Admire? Be quiet, nothing about her matters. Just some slave, anyway. Only reason she's with our master is because of her work ethic.'' Crossing his arms, Travis laughs. ''Who cares about her? Let's get going. No use waiting here.'' Boch giggled. ''Har har har! Alicia's a no brainer!How old is she, five? Yeah, nothing important concerns slaves.'' John frowns at Boch and Travis, kicking his legs into the dirt. ''What is wrong with this world? If snow is south of this route, why isn't the north cold? What used to be a home to everyone is now falling to the hands of monsters that caused uproar everywhere. Katlar's to blame as well.'' Looking back at John, Travis shook his head, disagreeing.

_John better not let his emotions get in his way. If you don't side with Katlar, you're done for. Living over death for me, so I chose to not be one of _the _oppressed. _Thinking about these events made Travis sad, but he pushed them away for a long time. This way he can succeed without mourning over so many changes Katlar has put upon it's people. ''Katlar's not a fault, this world's been dying for so long it doesn't matter what happens to us. Do you ever think about how the monarchy of Katlar is formed? Answers everything clearly. What do you think, Boch?'' ''I've got nothing to say,'' Boch replied.

''Katlar's monarchy? What does that have to do with the land?'' ''Katlar used to be a small monarchy until war was declared. After thst the Katlar family joined our side with the Basons. The Basons lost out on their bet against Katlars for who would nurture the people more, who'd stop the war in the north first. The Basons lost, and here we are.''

* * *

''What are you doing in Katlar?'' Lon turns around, seeing the same girl that nagged him about those monsters. ''You were blown here, so I followed you...'' Picking himself up off the ground, Leon touched his head. ''Who are you, and what do you want?'' The pink-hair pigtailed girl held her axe at face range, then laying it down to her side. ''I'm Presea; I'm traveling with two other people. What about you?


End file.
